Probe type data storage devices can provide high storage capacity in a very small form factor (e.g., an SD card). Such devices include an array of probe tips, or heads, that are used to read and write data to a storage media, such as a ferroelectric media. Each tip may operate on a specified area of the storage media. Relative movement between the media and the tips can be implemented using actuators, such as electromagnetic actuators or electrostatic actuators, which are coupled to the media or a support structure for the media or the tips. In one example, the media can be moved in first and second directions (i.e., scanning and tracking directions) that are orthogonal to each other. Data are stored in tracks on the storage media. In the scanning direction the actuators may move the media at a resonant frequency to reduce actuation power. In a tracking direction a tracking control is used to enable data storage in a high number of tracks per inch. Simultaneous read-write operations using multiple heads would yield a high data rate.